Together Forever
by Pyrassion
Summary: [Oneshot] George hasn't mourned over Fred's death, and it's keeping himself AND Fred from moving on.


**A\N:** This is just something that I've been thinking of writing since I finished the book and I thought I'd post it to see what you guys thought of it. I didn't put too much effort into it, it made me sad to think of Fred.. . … But I did want it to be sad and kind of heart warming if you know what I mean. Sorry in advance if what George is thinking to Fred doesn't make sense. I think the end was a bit to abrupt as well, but you guys might think different. Tell me what you think. Thanks 3

**Pyrassion**

**Weasley Twin Worshipers Unite**

** 3** **Gred and Forge**

We're Never Apart, Forever and Ever You'll Stay In my Heart.

The war was over, for now at least. George had begun searching for a sign of any one of his family members. How hard could this be? There was seven of them wandering around. Each time he swung his head around, thinking he heard one of their voices, his neck grew sorer and sorer. At this rate he would end up getting a case of whiplash. He anxiously jogged into the Great Hall, and to his relief he spotted Fleur, at least it was someone.

He sprinted over to her, "Fleur. Thank goodness I,"

"George." She looked up to him with a tear stained face, "Bill! Bill, George, 'ez 'ere."

Bill's face was beat red. "George,"

"Bill," he said worriedly, "What's happened? Is it mum? Dad?"

"George," George's head spun around to look to his crouched down family members. "Bill, has someone.. died? Been killed?" He asked shakily.

"… Yes George," He said taking his arm to prevent him from turning away. "Before you go see him,"

George cut him off again, "Bill, it's Ron isn't it? He's, he's not there."

"No, um, Before, during the battle, when everyone was still fighting." He paused.

"What?! Please Bill," he said desperately, "Tell me, just get to the point please."

"A spell hit a wall where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and Percy were fighting, and, and the corridor, it collapsed on top," He took a deep breath.

"On top of them.. . …" George finished slowly. "It's not Harry?" Bill shook his head, "Ron?" he shook his head, "Hermione, Percy?"

A tear escaped from Bill's eye. "No George."

"Well, I mean, it couldn't have been Fred, it couldn't possibly, could it?" He asked, a knot in his stomach, the back of his head secretly already knowing the answer.

Bill nodded slowly, his tears now falling freely.

George's head numbed, he gave tiny, unsure chuckles. "I know we've, Fred and I, have played some mean jokes on you in the past, but that's not nice Bill. See, I would know," He said half smiling, "I would feel it if something happened to Fred." He said pointing to his heart, his voice beginning to shake. He refused to believe what his brother had just told him.

"George, I'm sorry,"

"No, Bill, please." He struggled to keep himself from crying or fainting. "Please Bill, just tell me you're lying to me."

"I can't George." He said letting go of his brother as he pulled away.

"Mum, mum!" he called slowly walking over. He was afraid of what he might see if he got too close.

"OH, GEORGE!" She had been crying, he could see her puffy red eyes and tear stained face reflecting in the light. "George, do you?.. . …"

"Yeah," He said, "But, it's not true, is it mum? They're lying aren't they? He's not.. Fr- Fred's not really, gone is he mum?" It hurt him to even suggest that his twin- his soul- his brother- half his heart could be gone.

His mother flung herself into his arms, "Oh, George, I'm sorry, but it isn't a joke or a lie, it's only the truth." She sobbed into his sweater.

George absentmindedly released his mother and began advancing toward the rest of his family. It felt like forever, his legs felt as if he had just climbed the highest mountain. But that didn't matter, because if it meant seeing Fred one more time, he would do it again.

When he reached the group his father stood, and George got a glimpse of a hand, a very pale one, still on the ground.

"George." That was all he said to him, he took him by the hand and tugged him over to the end of the crowd.

George stared down at his brother's blank face; it was pale and quite peaceful looking. His knees gave away and he fell to the ground. It hurt, but he didn't feel all that much at the moment, mentally or physically.

Everyone was now aware of George's presence, and he knew they were talking to him, saying they were sorry, but it didn't register properly. His body and soul was with his best friend right now.

'I know it's not your fault.' He thought to him, 'I know you fought as hard as you could to stay a little while longer. You told me that, remember? A couple of years ago when you fell off your broom from way up high; and we took you to St. Mungo's I told you I thought that you had left to stay with Grandpa and you had left me behind. But you told me that I was talking rubbish, and I was being silly to think that you would leave me behind in anything. But you said if you did have to go, you would hold on as long as possible so you could say goodbye.'

"It's okay Fred; I'm not upset because you couldn't hold on. I could never stay angry with you for more than a couple of minutes, by then I had a joke I wanted to share with you." He smiled and put a hand on Fred's casket, "I'll always miss you; I'll always love you, Gred."

That night, after everyone paid their respects and the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione arrived home, George had a dream, it was him and Fred outside the Burrow.

"I'll miss you Forge." Fred told him unlocking the turquoise car door, the same flying car they had used five years ago to help save Harry from his aunt and Uncles.

"I'll miss you too Gred." He said without any effort to hold his tears back.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Fred asked him calmly.

"I never felt like I wanted to hide my tears from you. I never got embarrassed with you."

Fred smiled. "I know."

"I felt like I could do anything with you Fred. We were invincible together, you and I."

"And we still are George." Fred told him smiling. "We'll _always_ be invincible, it'll always be you and I, me and you, Fred and George."

"I believe you." George said strongly.

"I need you to do something for me though."

"Anything."

"I need you to smile, smile extra large. And Laugh more than you usually would." George nodded, carefully listening to each word his brother said. "You need to tell jokes with extra punch, and scare mum."

"I'll do it all." George said

"One more thing." Fred said, "I need you to forget me."

"What? Don't be stupid. I could never forget you." He said quickly.

"George, have you cried yet?"

"What do you mean? I cried a couple of minutes ago."

"No, have you cried for real? Really _cried_ George?"

George thought for a second, "No."

"You're keeping yourself from moving on George. You need to cry."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do. Do it for me, you need to be happy, truly _happy_. Realize it, I'm gone, I'm dead. There's nothing anyone can do except cry, say goodbye and live life. If you don't I won't be able to go."

"Why not?"

"Because George, I need to know that you're going to be okay first."

George slowly nodded his head, "Okay." He said. "I don't want to say goodbye though."

"Nobody ever does mate. But you've got to."

George didn't say anything for a while.

"I love you."

Fred smiled, "I love you more."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"I love you infinity."

"Guh!"

They both laughed with each other for a minute.

"Anyway," Fred said gathering himself up, "I'd better get going." Fred opened his arms and George wrapped his around him.

"Goodbye George."

"Goodbye Fred."

His brother got out the car keys from his pocket, opened up the car door, got in, and pulled the door shut.

"I'll be waiting for you Georgie." He said turning the key in the ignition. The engine roared and he pulled away into the sky.

George woke up around three am. Crying. Mrs. Weasley got up from a chair in the corner.

George looked up to her through blurry eyes, "H-how did you know?"

"I heard you talking in your sleep when I was walking by."

George sniffled, "He's gone mum."

"It's okay Georgie." She said sitting on the edge of his bed, her arms wrapped around him.

George cried for about and hour and fell back to sleep at about 4.05am. with Mrs. Weasley still holding him.

In the morning George realized that the pressure in his chest that he had had since Hogwarts had gone and things seemed incredibly easier to do.

They ate breakfast and Mr. Weasley left for work. But he returned not long after looking slightly pale.

"Molly, the car's gone. Quick do you still have the keys in the drawer?"

Mrs. Weasley checked, "No." she replied a second later.

"Uhh! Those bloody gnomes finally got in and found them! They've been trying to get in here for months!" he said.

George never told anyone about the dream he had that night, and he knew it hadn't been the garden gnomes who had taken the car. It had been Fred.

A lot of things reminded George of Fred and the fun and ridiculous times they had together, and he did cry whenever he felt he needed to.

He did everything Fred had told him to do for as long as he could, and the pain he once felt never returned.

Fred had once a long time ago promised George that if anything happened to him, he would say goodbye, and he had.

Fred had promised George that he would be waiting for him, and he did.


End file.
